A new beginning
by Sandra R.Cullen
Summary: What if Jane actually had shown Bree Tanner mercy? How would her life with the Cullen's turned out? Bree is now lost and heartbroken, but will someone come and rescue her?
1. Chapter 1 Adjusting

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N: **Finally I've made time to write another Bree fanfic.

So, please let me know what you think about this first chapter and review or PM me.

So Enjoy, and thanks for reading. Love you all

**Chapter 1 : **Adjusting

I was so grateful that Jane had shown me mercy.

I was alive. Something I had never thought I would be, after I found out how strong these yellow-eyed vampires actually were, and how stupid we newborns were. We were fooled, and now everyone single one of us was getting killed. Well, except me though.

"But I swear, Carlisle, that if this young vampire will make any trouble at all, you will be the one hold responsible for her actions" and with that last warning Jane ran off with the rest of the Volturi.

I felt the yellow-eyed vampires standing around me. But I couldn't face them yet. I was too ashamed. Besides, I was tired. I had never really missed sleeping since I became a vampire, but now I would've given anything to sleep for, if only, a moment.

"Sweety, are you okay?" I could hear the warm voice of a woman.

I turned my head around and realised it was the woman who was with Carlisle. One of those who convinced Jane to let me live. I tried to put up a smile (which didn't really work out, I'm sure it looked pretty scary, rather than grateful) and nodded to her.

The redheaded mind-reader came toward me, and held a hand out to me to help me up. I took it and he dragged me up.

I mumbled "thanks" and made myself meet everyone's eyes. They all smiled warm and welcoming. I now realised that this was my new life. With these vampires (and one human).

My life had turned from a nightmare of fear and regret to somewhat happy. Soon my smile became real.

* * *

I had now been with the Cullen's for two days, and they all had told their stories. After I had heard the stories I realised that Carlisle where nothing but kind. I had never met (nor would meet) a greater or more kind-hearted vampire than him.

Words couldn't describe the thankfulness I felt for the Cullen's. I knew they, especially Carlisle, had taken a huge risk when they added me to their family. I mean, after all, I was an extreme blood thirsty newborn vampire. But I would never do anything that would hurt these vampires. Or Bella. I had only seen her a few times though; Edward was still sceptic about me. He didn't trust me yet, of course that's understandable. I knew Bella was his everything, and I respected that. Like Rosalie told me; he just needs time.

"Bella, come here for a second" I heard Alice's sweet, light voice from the stairs.

"Your room is ready," she said with a smirk, when I met her on the top of the stairs.

For the past few days I had been in the living room for the most of the time. Everyone seemed eager to talk to me. Of course I appreciated the care, but sometimes I just wanted to be alone. I had been through a lot, and all these questions had been too much for me sometimes.

Alice walked over to one of the doors at the second floor.

She slowly opened it and I gasped at what I saw.

It was so beautiful.

The light purple walls matched the white-and-purple-themed furniture. It all had a modern style, just as the rest of the Cullen house. The white rug on the floor looked so soft, just like the dark purple chairs. I would have thought that all this purple would have looked a bit too much. But it was perfect.

The book shelf in the corner was filled with all kinds of books. I ran my fingers over the covers; I definitely had to check them out later.

I was overwhelmed. When I lived with my dad, I never had furniture like this. They all were old and used. I hated them. But this at the other hand was more than a girl could ever wish for.

I turned around, and were about to tell Alice how much I loved it, when she held a hand up.

"Wait, you haven't seen the best part yet," she told me, and went over to the other side of the room.

She stopped in front of an opening in the walls, pearls hanging from the ceiling covered most of the opening. She gestured to me that I should go inside.

And I did. Inside it was a hall with two more doors. One on each side. I opened the one to the right, and it was a huge (and when I say huge, I mean like real huge. It was just as big as the size of my new room) walk in closet. I was stunned. This all was too good to be true.

"I really hope you like it, even though I haven't known you that long, I want you to feel comfortable around here," she smiled at me, "besides, Edward told me you wished you could get some privacy," she winked at me.

"I love it," I ran into her arms, and hugged her. She was really the sister I had always wanted. I could feel she was surprised, I hadn't really opened up for someone yet, but I knew Alice didn't deserve my ignoring and depressive side.

Besides, I really needed that hug.

She laughed, "Well, I'm glad you like it," she looked down at me. "But now, I'll leave you alone with your new room. We're going hunting in an hour, see you then,"

I looked at the different outfits that hang from the hangers. It all looked a little too girly for me. I had been looking through half of the closet when I finally found a couple of jeans, and some cashmere sweatshirts. I took them with me while I checked out rest of the closet.

Then I went across the hall and into the bathroom, it was, like the rest of my room, stunning. But I was too tired to care about it at the moment. All I needed now was a long warm shower. I took off my clothes, and avoided looking at myself at the mirror. I hadn't looked at my self since I became a vampire, and I was kind of scared to see how I looked.

After the shower I felt a little better, god knows how long I had been in there, but I didn't care. It was a huge relief to be able to be alone for a change. I couldn't remember last time I had been alone like this. When you live in a house filled with newborns you don't really get much privacy.

I put on the jeans and sweatshirt, and then slowly turned around to the mirror.

I gasped. My eyes were bright red. And my skin was so light. I hadn't been that tan when I was human, but now I was even whiter. This really drags the attention to my long black curly hair. It looked somewhat thicker and longer. I ran my fingers through it. Then I had to look at my eyes again. My new big, red eyes. They were a little bit scary. My long dark lashes framed them in and made them look bigger even.

At school most of people looked at me as a freak. After all it turned out they were right. I was a short, dark haired, blood thirsty freak.

"You're not a freak," I jumped as I heard the voice. And in the mirror I met Edward's eyes. They were filled with sympathy.

I looked down at my hands. I could still feel him looking at me. But I wasn't brave enough to meet his eyes.

I couldn't help think about it, I was kind of a freak. No normal person hungered for blood or badly wanted to kill a human just to feel their warm, dark red blood down my throat.

"I know it all is overwhelming, but we have all been through it. It will get better, I promise" I looked up at him, a weak smile played at his lips.

I nodded, and thought _Thanks_ to him.

"No problem, you know, you can always come talk to me. I'll listen." He smiled, "Anyway, I just came to tell you that we will be hunting tomorrow instead. I need to be with Bella tonight. And Alice, Emmet, Rosalie and Jasper had to help another Vampire Klan. But they will be back in a few days. And as you know, Esme and Carlisle is on the Island preparing the place for me and Bella's wedding. So if it's fine with you of course, you will have the whole place to yourself,"

"It's fine, I'll just read some books or something," I said. I actually was looking forward to look through all the books.

"Okay, then I'll see you later Bree," he said and smiled at me.

"See you" I said and smiled back at him.

Then he left.

* * *

After I had looked one more time in the mirror (still amazed by my eyes) I went to the bedroom. I took some time to just look at the room, from the laptop in the corner, to the TV in front of a small purple sofa.

After a while I lay down at the bed. And I just thought at the past few months.

I was still heartbroken from Diego, but I knew I had to get over him. But still I thought back at the moment I realised I was in love with him.

_Diego grinned at me, his face beautiful with light, and suddenly, with a deep lurch in my stomach, I realized that the whole BFF thing was way off the mark. It was just that fast... But even though Diego looked like his normal self again - not made of blazing light anyway - I knew he would never look the same to me. That tingly sensation in the pit of my stomach was still there. I had a feeling it would be there permanently._

This was shortly after he had given me the woman to drink from, already then I knew it was something special about this vampire. He was the first vampire I met that was actually nice. Besides, it turned out I was right. The feeling of the love I felt for him would be there permanently. I would always love him. He was a part of my heart. And he always would be. It wasn't the sun on his beautiful sparkling body that I fell in love with. It was the man he was. The wise and kind but yet playful personality. (Not that he wasn't good looking, because that he sure was). Neither was he afraid for anything, which is and was the opposite of me.

The hate I felt toward Riley was so strong. I actually had to hold back a growl. I felt so stupid, I should never had let him confront Riley about the sunlight thing. It had ruined everything. It was the reason Riley killed him. None of the newborns had to know that they could be out in the sunlight. This would have turned to problems.

Then my thoughts wandered to Fred. I was wondering where he was right now. If he did leave after a day of waiting, like we agreed, he would be on the run right now.

I was sorry for the short time we had had together. Even though we had always been with each other after I was turned. I used to hide behind his power, he was one of a kind, and he could make himself invisible. I still remembered the time he helped me when those two stupid guys tried to pick a fight with me. He made us both invisible so they couldn't do anything. I knew that if it wasn't for him, I probably would have been dead right now.

I still hadn't told the Cullen's about him yet. And I knew that they would help me look for him some day in the future. But right now I had to help myself. I needed to learn how to trust the Cullen's, and I had to start looking at this house as my new home. I also, of course, had to get rid of the intense hunger for human blood.

I couldn't go out of the house and look for him among humans when all I really wanted to do was to drink their blood.

I had been drinking animal blood for a couple of days now. It didn't taste anything like human blood. But it does control my thirst, and that's all that matters.

I got up, and went over to the bookshelf, deciding not to think more about the life I had before. It hurt too much. I missed both Fred and Diego so much.

The bookshelf held all the classics, like; Romeo and Juliet and Dracula. (Yes, I had already read both of them more times that I could remember, sometimes that was the only way I could get away from my human life and my father. I also found a lot comfort in them when I was with the newborns. Whenever I saw one of them come against me, I just made it look like I was reading, and totally cought up in the book). But in the shelf I also found some newer, but just as much appreciated, books. Like True Blood, Harry Potter, Hunger games and so on. They were all brand new. And smelled like new books should smell.

I took out _The notebook_ and started reading in the comfy sofa beside the bookshelf.

* * *

I didn't look up from the book before I noticed it had become darker outside. I put the book on the table, and got up. When I looked out the window I realised I had been reading for at least four hours. The sun had gone down, and the moon was up.

As usually I felt my throat burn and itch. I wanted blood so badly. The need was so strong. I could barely think about something else.

I just stood there looking out the window for some time, trying to make myself think of something else. But finally I decided I would go outside. I couldn't help myself. I had to get blood, fast. Or else I was afraid I wouldn't be able to fight the desire to run to the city and drink a human. And that, I simply couldn't risk.

I ran downstairs, and stopped at the door. I took a deep breath before I ran out and into the woods. As I got deeper into the woods, I closed my eyes and sharpened my senses. I could smell a deer near the mountain on my left side. So I decided I'd go and take that one first.

Shortly after I found the deer, I got it fast on the ground. Then immediately I started drinking. It stopped some of the burning, I was so caught up in the moment, that I didn't realise someone was behind me before I heard someone, or something, growl.

I got on my feet really fast, and turned around until I faced a sandy coloured wolf.

**A/N**

So I left you a cliff hanger there. I really hope you enjoyed reading it, just as much I loved writing it. I didn't realise before now how much I actually have missed this. It's good to be back.

Please Review!

See you soon

"_**A friend is someone who knows all about you and still loves you" **_**- Elbert Hubbard**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Bella

**Chapter 2 **Meeting Bella

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N: **I haven't decided how many chapter I'll have yet. But I think I will just continue until I've reached the point where I have no more ideas. But I can assure you; I have some exciting new ideas for this story, and I can't wait for you to read them.

So read and enjoy, Love you

Love you all!

**End of the last chapter: **_I was so caught up in the moment, that I didn't realise someone was behind me before I heard someone, or something, growl. _

_I got on my feet really fast, and turned around until I faced a sandy coloured wolf. _

Great. Why did I even go outside?_ Why do I keep on doing these stupid, irresponsible things _I thought right before I met it's eyes.

Then we just stood there, staring at each other. I could literally feel him touching my heart. It was like he healed some of the damage Diego had left in me.

Suddenly, I wasn't afraid of him anymore. (I have no idea how I knew it was a boy, but I just knew). Actually the only thing I could think of was to touch his sandy fur.

He slowly came closer to me. Like he was afraid I would ran off. Then he bowed for me. I just stared at him in shock. But when he stared up at me with those big brown eyes again, I held my hand out and gently stroke his fur, it was surprisingly soft between my fingers.

It was one of those moments you only see in movies. It felt like the whole universe disappeared and it was just us two left.

But then he lifted his head, and laid his ears back. He growled. I started to back off, even though I didn't want to, but somehow I knew I should give him some space. And just back off.

A beautiful grey and white coloured wolf jumped out of the woods and landed right where I had stood just a second ago. The wolf growled at me. I quickly moved even farther away from them. This was bad. Really bad.

The sandy wolf growled and did this weird bark (that sounded A LOT scarier than when a dog barks). This made me run, I ran as fast as I could and didn't slow down until the sounds from the wolves were gone.

When I was human I never believed in vampires, but if I had, I would have pictured them really scary and fearless. I guess I was neither one of them. (Not that I wanted to walk around looking like a ugly monster, but still…)

Before I knew it I was sitting in my room again.

Something weird had happened between me and that wolf. And right now that was the only thing I could think about. I recalled his big brown eyes, and how soft his fur had been.

This was just like my love for Diego had started, but only this was much stronger. I mean, how could I be daydreaming about a freaking wolf? It didn't make sense.

I sighed. I'd never had someone to talk about this stuff with, so I had never wanted one either, before now. Edward told me to talk to him if anything was wrong. But I doubt that _this_ was the stuff he meant by that.

I checked the clock on the wall, it showed 5AM. Carlisle and Esme probably would come home soon. They said they would be back at Tuesday, and today was Tuesday.

I looked down at my clothes and realised that they were dirty. So I decided to take a shower. Twenty minutes later I was in my closet looking for something to wear. After some searching I found a shorts and a cute singlet with flowers on it. This wasn't something I was used to wear, but to pleas Alice I would at least give it a try.

**Edward's POV**

As I sat in Bella's chair, while she was sleeping I couldn't help but worry about Bree. She was so young, and she was just thrown into this life. She didn't have a choice. But she was definitely a special vampire, she had shown a surprisingly self-control. I remembered when I was first turned; it took me so long to being able to resist human blood. But Bree surprised all of us when we waited for the volturi's only three days ago. I had read her thoughts and I knew she fought so hard for not taking Bella's blood that time. But she didn't try to kill Bella, and by that she earned my respect and trust.

I knew she thought I didn't want her to see Bella because I'm afraid she'll drink her blood. But that's not the entire truth. Actually I'm resisting for her own sake, I knew how much she suffered by the fire when she for the first time smelled Bella's blood. I don't know that just because I can read her thoughts, but I had been through the same thing many years ago, when I was first turned.

But the time would come, she had to meet Bella sooner or later. Besides, Bella was really curious about Bree. I could see in Bella's eyes that she were more afraid of the turning than she told me. And I could understand why, being turned into a vampire is the worst feeling in the world. While your body is changing every inch of your body burns and all you want to is die.

"Edward," Bella mumbled.

"I'm right here," I assured her.

She sat up, and looked over at me for a few seconds before she spoke. "I need to see Jake. I'm sorry, I know you don't like it, but you just have to trust me at this point."

I didn't answer at first. I knew this would happen. But after the talk I had with Jacob in the tent (the night before the war against the newborns) I knew he was a good man. Even though he wanted to take the girl I loved.

"I know Bella, and I won't stop you," I looked at her, I could see she was surprised (even I was surprised, I had never thought I would ever say that to her) "But, I want to come with you," I continued.

"B-but," she stuttered, "but his pack would never allow that"

"Yes, they will, because I have already talked to Sam. When I said I wouldn't let you see Jacob without me, he said he would do what's best for Jacob, even though that involve me coming into their territory," I smiled at her.

I didn't tell her about the part when I listened to Sam's thoughts, and I realised how much he hated the idea. But like I said, he wanted to do what's best for Jacob.

"Well, okay then, let me just get dressed, and we'll go right away," she said and hurried up.

**Bree's POV**

I sat reading when I heard someone come in the door. I got up and ran downstairs, but stopped half way down the stairs. That was when I smelled _her._

Bella stood there half covered behind Edward, they both looked kind of worried.

Bella then pushed Edward to the side, and stepped towards me. She, once again, surprised me, she wasn't scared of me. I still thought it was weird that she was so comfortable around vampires. I mean, she is a human. The ones we (usually) drink from.

"Bree," Edward said, catching my attention. "Bella and I have to talk to you. Would you please sit down with us in the living room?" he asked polite.

This kind of worried me. What on earth did I have to talk to a human about? Not that I had anything against Bella, but still.

I sat down on the couch on the other side of the one Bella and Edward sat at.

"Well, first of all," Edward started, looking intensely into my eyes. "Where you in the woods earlier tonight?"

"What?" I asked surprised. My heart sank. How did he know that? Did they have cameras or something in here?

"Edward, I think I'll take it from here, why don't you go make me some food or something, I still haven't eaten today" Bella told Edward.

I saw Edwards eyes go from me to her. _I have drinken blood today, so I won't do anything stupid, I promise._ I thought to him.

He sighted, the he got up and left.

I slowly took a breath, ever since I had smelled her blood when she came in the door I had hold my breath. Surprisingly it didn't burn that much. Yes, I still wanted to drink her blood. But the need weren't overwhelming like it were before. I guess I showed positive progress early.

"Well Bree. You see, I have a friend, who Edward and I went to see today," she looked at me, I nodded to hsow that I was following her. "let me just ask you one thing first, when you were in the woods today, did you smell or see something unusual?"

No matter how much I didn't want to I told her the truth. I knew she was trying to ask me in a nice way, and were a little afraid how I would respond.

"Actually, yes," she raised an eyebrow. "Uhm, I know this might sound crazy, and you probably won't believe me, but I met some kind of wolf, only it was much bigger than a regular wolf," I looked down at my hands, I didn't want to see the disbelief in her eyes. But she wanted to know so I told her.

After almost a minute she answered, "I believe you, Bree" she said with her warm kind voice. I looked up at her. "because that's what I wanted to talk to you about,"

I had this weird feeling that I had done something really bad, and she was my mom who was going to tell me my punishment.

"That wolf you met isn't really a wolf Bree. That's was a shapeshifter," she gave me weak smile.

"What? What's a shapeshifter?" I asked her, confused.

"a ahsepshifter is a human that can change form to a giant wolf," she explained, "and the shapeshifter you met today, is a guy called Seth,"

I couldn't speak. I knew there was something different with that animal, but the fact that it actually was a boy? That I would never guessed.

"So Edward and I met him today, and Edward read his thoughts, and asked him about it. And after he told us what happen, he said he wanted to meet you," she smiled a weird smile that showed that she wasn't so happy with that idea. "but in human form this time,"

Wow, this was a lot to take in. so the giant wolf, who turned out to be a shapshifter named Seth, wanted to meet me.

"Not to sound disrespectful or something, but why?" I asked her. She just shook her head.

"I think you should ask him that. That's his story to tell, not mine. I mean, if you want to meet him though,"

I nodded, I was absolutely sure that I wanted to see him again. I was really curious about this boy (or man).

"Okay then, he asked me to introduce you later today, if that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine," I told her.

"Ok, we can leave when Esme and Carlisle is back, but I think it's for the best if we tell them everything first," she smiled at me. I nodded and smiled back.

I went up to my room again. Then I went into the bathroom, one look in the mirror and I decided I should put some makeup on, and do something about this mess of a hair.

After some searching I found a basket of makeup. I put on some eyeliner (not too much though) and mascara. Then I curled my hair.

The finish look weren't so bad. I looked decent. While I waited for Bella to get me, I turned on the computer and did some research for "shapeshifter". After a while I found an old article.

_Shape-shifters, often mistaken as werewolves, are descended from the ancient spirit warriors of a tribe. Back then, warriors and chiefs could leave their bodies and wander as spirits, communicate with animals, and hear each other's thoughts. However, a change impact the tribe members hugely and permanently changed their powers to shape-shifting into giant wolves. _

_When a member of the current generation comes across the scent of vampires, his physique will build before he phases for the first time. _

If this article were true we, vampires, were actually the reason they turned into huge wolves.

"Bree?" I heard Bella knock on the door.

I quickly closed the mac and turned around, trying to look normal.

"We have to go now," she said when she came into my room.

I got up and grabbed my purse, where my cellphone was.

"Wow, you look beautiful," Bella said when she saw me.

"Thanks, but I don't feel too comfortable in these clothes though," I answered. She laughed.

"Let me guess, Alice have bought those clothes?"

"Yeah, I'm not that much of a dress or skirt person. But I'll try for Alice,"

"Ok, what if we go shopping after you've met Seth? Just the two of us, then we get to know each other too," she smiled. And I nodded.

**STREKKKKKK**

When we got to the place we were going to meet Seth, I smelled something like a wet dog. It didn't bother me, but I still noticed it.

"This way Bree," Bella guided me, when I stopped walking. "I know you're nervous, but Seth is a really great guy, you'll like him,"

If only she had known I hadn't even been out a date in my whole life. At school all the boys looked at me as a freak, so they all held their distance.

I walked after Bella. Even though she didn't have to show me the way, somehow I could feel where he was.

"Seth, this is Bree" Bella said, and moved so I could see him.

**A/N **

I hope you liked this chapter. Do you have any ideas for the new chapter? Review

So let me know what you think.

See you soon

"**There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment." - Sarah Dessen**


End file.
